sonicfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Specjalny poziom
Specjalny poziom (ang. Special Stage) – dodatkowy poziom pojawiający się w grach z [[Sonic the Hedgehog (seria)|serii Sonic the Hedgehog]]. Najczęściej gracz musi w nich znaleźć Szmaragdy Chaosu, rzadziej inne mistyczne przedmioty, np. Time Stones. Czasami gracz musi przejść wszystkie specjalne poziomy (zdobyć wszystkie szmaragdy) aby odblokować prawdziwe zakończenie gry. Historia Sonic the Hedgehog (1991) [[Plik:Specjalnypoziomsonic1.png|thumb|230px|Poziom z Sonica 1]]Poziomy specjalne z pierwszego Sonica są obracającym się labiryntem ze Szmaragdem czekającym na znalezienie go. Do poziomu można się dostać posiadając co najmniej 50 pierścieni pod koniec aktu oraz wskakując do wielkiego pierścienia, który się pojawi po spełnieniu warunku ilości pierścieni. Gracz może zbierać pierścienie podczas trwania poziomu. Nie mają one jednak wpływu na przejście poziomu, a jedynie dają dodatkowe punkty, continue i bonusowe życia po zebraniu ich odpowiedniej ilości. Idea poziomu została wykorzystana w Sonicu 4 z niewielkimi zmianami. Sonic the Hedgehog 2 thumb|230pxMechanizmy poziomów specjalnych zmieniły się, lecz główny cel pozostał ten sam. O ile w poprzedniej grze rozgrywka w poziomach była podobna do normalnego gameplayu, w Sonicu 2 poziomy są zupełnie inne. Gracz biegnie przez zakrzywioną niektórych miejscach tubę zbierając pierścienie i unikając bomb (uderzenie w nie powoduje utratę 10 pierścieni). Każdy poziom składa się z trzech sekcji. Aby przejść do następnej sekcji należy zdobyć odpowiednią ilość pierścieni. Pod koniec trzeciej sekcji znajduje się Szmaragd Chaosu i aby go zdobyć również potrzeba zdobyć odpowiednią ilość pierścieni. Aby wejść do poziomu należy zdobyć 50 pierścieni po czym dotknąć checkpointa i wskoczyć między gwiazdki, które się pojawią. Sonic CD [[Plik:Soniccdspecjalnypoziom.png|thumb|225px|Poziom z Sonic CD]]Tak jak w Sonicu 1 do poziomu specjalnego można dostać kończąc zwykły poziom z co najmniej 50 pierścieniami i wskakując do wielkiego kółka, które się pojawi. Każdy poziom zawiera Time Stones. Poziomy specjalne w Sonicu CD są wykonane w 2.5D. Gracz ma za zadanie biegać po planszy i niszczyć sześć UFO, które latają po planszy. Jeśli gracz wbiegnie w wodę licznik przyspiesza. Gdy do końca czasu przejścia poziomu zostanie 20 sekund, pośrodku planszy pojawi się niebieskie UFO. Zniszczenie go nie doda kolejnego UFO do licznika zniszczonych pojazdów, lecz da graczowi dodatkowe 30 sekund. Sonic Chaos W Sonic Chaos pojawia się 5 różnych specjalnych poziomów. Aby się na nie dostać, trzeba zebrać 100 pierścieni na normalnym poziomie. Ekran zabłyśnie i gracz zostanie przeniesiony do specjalnego poziomu. Na pierwszym poziomie gracz musi wykorzystać Rocket Shoes do zebrania wielkich pierścieni w powietrzu, na drugim specjalny poziomie gracz musi skakać po platformach, aby dostać się do szmaragdu, na trzecim specjalny poziomie gracz musi pokonać labirynt z podziemnych rur, w czwartym pokonać górzystą trasę. Piąty przypomina trzeci, ale jest trudniejszy. ''Sonic the Hedgehog 3 & Knuckles'' [[Plik:Special_stage_s3&k.png|thumb|230px|Knuckles w poziomie specjalnym z gry Sonic 3 & Knuckles]]Podobnie jak w Sonicu 1, aby wejść do poziomu specjalnego w grach Sonic 3 oraz Sonic & Knuckles należy użyć wielkich kółek. W przeciwieństwie do Sonica 1 kółka nie pojawiają się na końcu poziomu, lecz są one ukryte po poziomach. Nie potrzeba również spełnić żadnych wymagań, co oznacza, ze możemy wejść do kilku poziomów specjalnych podczas trwania jednego aktu. W poziomach specjalnych należy zamieniać niebieskie kule na czerwone oraz na pierścienie. Jak można się domyśleć czerwone kule są złe. Dotknięcie jakiejkolwiek czerwonej kuli powoduje zakończenie poziomu bez zdobycia szmaragdu. Pojawiają się również białe kule z gwiazdą, które odbijają gracza w kierunku przeciwnym do jego poruszania się w momencie uderzenia w kulę. W Sonic & Knuckles pojawiły się również pomarańczowe kule, które działają jak trampolina. Pozwalają skakać na odległość równą pięciu kulom. W poziomach można zdobywać pierścienie, lecz nie mają wpływu na przejście poziomu, a jedynie dają dodatkowe punkty. Sonic Triple Trouble Sonic Triple Trouble, podobnie jak Sonic Chaos, posiada 5 różnych specjalnych poziomów. Aby dostać się do poziomu. gracz musi znaleźć i zniszczyć monitor ze Szmaragdem Chaosu będąc w posiadaniu co najmniej 50 pierścieni. Pojawiają się dwa typy poziomów specjalnych. Poziomy 2D (pierwszy, trzeci i piąty) rozgrywają się jak typowy poziom, są one jednak trudniejsze. Celem gracza jest przejście poziomu w ciągu minuty i 30 sekund. Gracz musi uważać na upływ czasu oraz liczne przeszkody opóźniające gracza. Czasami pojawiają się monitory z zegarem, które przywracają początkowe 90 sekund dając graczowi dodatkowy czas na przejście poziomu. Na końcu każdego poziomu gracz musi pokonać bossa - Fanga. ''Knuckles' Chaotix'' Sonic 3D Blast [[Plik:S3D-SS-MD.png|thumb|200px|Specjalny poziom w Sonic 3D Blast (na Genesisa)]] Poziomy specjalne w Sonic 3D Blast przypominają stylem poziomy z Sonica 2. Celem jest przejście trzech segmentów co pozwoli na zdobycie Szmaragdu Chaosu. Aby wejść do poziomu należy dać Tailsowi lub Knucklesowi minimum 50 naszych pierścieni. Sonic Blast ''Sonic Pocket Adventure'' W Sonic Pocket Adventure aby dostać się do specjalnego poziomu, należy zdobyć 50 pierścieni i wskoczyć do wielkiego pierścienia na końcu pierwszego aktu jednego z normalnych poziomów. Poziom ma miejsce w trójwymiarowej tubie. Celem gracza jest zebranie wymaganej ilości pierścieni w danym segmencie poziomu, tak samo jak w grze Sonic the Hedgehog 2. Sonic Advance W Sonic Advance aby dostać się na Specjalny poziom, gracz musi znaleźć najpierw Specjalny spring. Następnie na taki Spring należy wskoczyć, a postać zostanie wybita w kosmos. Następnie otrzyma deskę i zacznie spadać w dół wielkiego tunelu. Za pomocą przycisku skoku gracz może szybciej opadać w dół, a za pomocą przycisku ataku może wykonywać obroty i triki na desce. Aby zdobyć Szmaragd Chaosu, gracz musi zebrać wymaganą ilość pierścieni, omijając przy tym bomby i inne przeszkody. ''Sonic Advance 2'' W Sonic Advance 2 specjalne poziomy aby dostać się na specjalny poziom, gracz musi zdobyć 7 Specjalnych pierścieni, ukrytych na każdym z poziomów. Specjalne poziomy rozgrywają się na dużych, kwadratowych arenach. Celem gracza jest zebranie przynajmniej 300 pierścieni w mniej niż 2 minuty. W zadaniu tym będzie przeszkadzał robot przypominający ZERO z gry Sonic Adventure. Będzie on podążał za graczem, próbując go zranić i odebrać mu pierścienie. Sonic Heroes Specjalny poziom składa się z dwóch etapów: Bonusowego, w którym można zwiększyć liczbę żyć po zakończeniu 1 z nieparzystych etapów i Szmaragdowego, w którym można zdobyć 1 z 7 Szmaragdów Chaosu i zwiększyć liczbę żyć po zakończeniu jedneg z parzystych etapów, żeby do niego wejść, trzeba zdobyć do niego klucz, jeśli chcesz odblokować dostęp do Last Story po ukończeniu gry ze wszystkimi drużynami. Sonic Advance 3 W Sonic Advance 3 aby dostać się na jeden ze Specjalnych poziomów, gracz musi znaleźć najpierw 10 Chao, które są ukryte w trzech aktach i na mapie danego poziomu. Następnie gracz musi rozegrać dowolny akt, aby znaleźć na nim Specjalny klucz. Klucz ten posłuży do odblokowania Specjalnego springa, ukrytego gdzieś na mapie poziomu. Specjalne poziomy rozgrywają się wewnątrz tuneli. Podłoże tunelu stanowią niebieskie kafelki, ułożone w szachownicę razem z kafelkami w kolorze Szmaragdu Chaosu, jaki można zdobyć na danym poziomie. Postać gracza porusza się po skrzydłach samolotu Tornado 2, znanego z Sonic Adventure. Celem postaci jest zebrać określoną ilość pierścieni w danym segmencie poziomu. ''Sonic Rush'' W Sonic Rush dostać się na specjalny poziom, gracz musi znaleźć specjalny generator. Należy się go chwycić i wykonywać na nim przez jakiś czas Boost, dopóki nie otworzy się kolorowy portal i Sonic do niego nie wskoczy. Specjalny poziom w Sonic Rush nawiązuje swoim wyglądem, oraz funkcjonowaniem, do specjalnego poziomu z gry Sonic the Hedgehog 2. Tak jak na tamtym poziomie, gracz będzie musiał zebrać odpowiednią ilość pierścieni. Pierścienie rozrzucone są po trasie, albo można je zdobyć za wykonywanie kombinacji w powietrzu, po wyskoczeniu z kolorowej trampoliny. Należy uważać na bomby. Sonic Rush Adventure W Sonic Rush Adventure by dostać się na specjalny poziom, gracz musi dopłynąć w jedno z siedmiu miejsc pobytu Johnny'ego. Specjalny poziom polega na ściganiu się z Johnnym. Johnny porusza się w czerwonym skuterze wodnym. Będzie próbował przeszkodzić Sonicowi w wygraniu, zostawiając za sobą bomby oraz wystrzeliwując pociski rakietowe. Jego pojazd zostawia za sobą żółte obręcze, przez które Sonic może przepłynąć i zdobyć dodatkową prędkość. Jeśli Johnny zostanie w tyle, najczęściej będzie próbował wyprzedzić gracza, aktywując turbo-przyspieszenie. Aby wygrać wyścig, należy być bardzo ostrożnym i szybkim. Wpadnięcie na jakąkolwiek przeszkodę, czy też otrzymanie obrażeń, może od razu przesądzić o przegranej w wyścigu o szmaragd. Gracz powinien korzystać z pobliskich paneli przyspieszających, a także ramp, ponieważ zwiększają one szybkość pojazdu. Sonic the Hedgehog 4 Sonic the Hedgehog 4: Episode I Specjalny poziom z epizodu pierwszego przypomina swoim wyglądem i ogólnym projektem pierwsze specjalne poziomy w serii, z gry ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' (1991). Aby dostać się na ten poziom, należy na jednym z normalnych poziomów zebrać 50 pierścieni i wskoczyć w wielki pierścień, znajdujący się za signpostem. Gracz może opuścić specjalny poziom na trzy sposoby. Pierwszy to wyczerpanie się czasu. Drugi to dotknięcie czerwonego koła z białym wykrzyknikiem. W obu tych przypadkach, gracz nie jest nagradzany Szmaragdem Chaosu, ale może otrzymać dodatkowe punkty i bonusowe życia. Trzeci to zdobycie Szmaragdu Chaosu, czyli najbardziej korzystny dla gracza przypadek. Sonic the Hedgehog 4: Episode II Specjalne poziomy w drugim epizodzie Sonic the Hedgehog 4 przypominają swoim wyglądem i ogólnym projektem specjalne poziomy z gry Sonic the Hedgehog 2. Aby się na nie dostać, należy na jednym z normalnych poziomów zebrać 50 pierścieni i wskoczyć w wielki pierścień, znajdujący się za signpostem. Aby zdobyć szmaragd, gracz musi przejść przez trzy bramy, posiadając przy tym odpowiednią ilość pierścieni. Zwykłe pierścienie i super pierścienie (zawierające 10 pierścieni w jednym) rozrzucone są po tubie w różnych konfiguracjach. Dodatkowo pojawiają się tu obszary, w których gracz musi zebrać wymaganą ilość pierścieni, aby po przejściu przez najbliższą bramę otrzymać dodatkowe pierścienie. Sonic Colors Wii W wersji Wii, w grze Sonic Colors, ogólnym specjalnym etapem rozgrywki jest Game Land. Jest to planeta wirtualna, stworzona przez Doktor Eggmana. Podczas przechodzenia poziomów w Game Landzie, gracz kieruje nową postacią, wzorowaną na Sonicu - Wirtualnym Jeżem, którego również stworzył Eggman. Aby odblokować tu wszystkie poziomy, musimy zebrać wszystkie 180 Czerwonych Pierścieni, ukrytych na wszystkich planetach w grze. Kiedy przejdziemy wszystkie etapy w Game Landzie, dostaniemy Szmaragdy Chaosu, co pozwoli nam włączyć opcję kierowania Super Soniciem w czasie rozgrywki. Nie jest to wymagane aby odblokować bossa. Nintendo DS [[Plik:SpecialStageSonicColors.png|thumb|164x164px|Specjalny poziom z Sonic Colors (DS)]] Aby odblokować specjalny poziom w wersji Nintendo DS, gry Sonic Colors, gracz musi zebrać minimum 50 Pierścieni na koniec etapu, aby móc rozpocząć etap specjalny. Poziom specjalny polega przejściu specjalnego toru, podobnego do specjalnego poziomu w Sonic the Hedgehog 2, trzy razy aby zebrać Szmaragdy Chaosu. W pierwszym etapie gracz musi zbierać Czerwone Kule, w drugim Niebieskie Kule i w ostatnim, Żółte Kule. Kiedy wszystkie Szmaragdy zostaną zebrane, gracz odblokowuje sekretnego bossa - Nega-Mother Wispa i w przeciwieństwie do wersji na Wii, może sterować Super Soniciem tylko podczas starcia nim. ''Sonic Generations'' (3DS) Specjalne poziomy w Sonic Generations nawiązują swoim schematem do specjalnych poziomów z Sonic Heroes. Pod tym względem są niemal identyczne. Poruszanie się po nich jest teraz znacznie łatwiejsze. Aby dostać się na specjalny poziom, gracz nie musi spełniać żadnych szczególnych wymagań, a jedynie ukończyć jeden z siedmiu poziomów gry. Następnie będzie mógł wejść na specjalny poziom.Tylko Nowoczesny Sonic ma dostęp do specjalnego poziomu. Celem gracza jest dostanie się do Szmaragdu Chaosu, położonego na końcu tunelu, w ograniczonym czasie. Zadanie to utrudniają rozmieszczone w tunelu bomby, które wybuchają i spowalniają postać przy kontakcie. Sonic Lost World Specjalne poziomy pojawiają się w grze Sonic Lost World w wersji na Nintendo 3DS. Aby dostać się na specjalny poziom, gracz musi ukończyć normalny poziom mając co najmniej 50 pierścieni. Po wyświetleniu się ekranu podsumowania, gracz otrzyma powiadomienie o tym że zostało otwarte wejście do specjalnego poziomu. Zaakceptowanie zaproszenia sprawi, że pojawi się wielki pierścień do którego Sonic wskoczy. Specjalne poziomy umieszczone są w przestrzeni, w której latają niebieskie, czerwone, żółte, białe i tęczowe kule, które gracz musi zbierać zanim upłynie limit czasowy. W przestrzeni unosi się Szmaragd Chaosu, ale jest chroniony przez magiczną barierę która znika po zebraniu przez gracza wszystkich kolorowych kul. Zebranie 5 kul tego samego koloru, albo tęczowej kuli, wytwarza wokół gracza pole magnetyczne które przyciąga do gracza pobliskie kule. Jeśli gracz przerwie combo po pewnym czasie, albo zacznie zbierać inne kule, to pole zniknie. Pojawia się tutaj także elektryczny przedmiot, który zapewnia magnes. Poza nim pojawia się power-up przedłużający limit czasowy. W niektórych miejscach gracz może napotkać ściany, które mogą go na chwilę ogłuszyć. Sonic Mania W grze Sonic Mania Specjalne poziomy rozgrywają się w 3D. Aby dostać się na taki poziom, gracz musi znaleźć ukryty na normalnym poziomie wielki pierścień. Na specjalnym poziomie celem gracza jest zbieranie kolorowych kul, które będą zwiększać prędkość postaci. Konkretna szybkość jest wymagana aby złapać UFO, uciekające ze Szmaragdem Chaosu. Gracz musi uważać, aby nie skończył mu się czas oraz aby nie wypadł z trasy. *** Kategoria:Poziomy według rodzaju